


Time Slip

by nelidova



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelidova/pseuds/nelidova
Summary: Lo de Soojung y Jongin nunca fue una relación recíproca.17 puntos para explicar lo que ¿fue? ¿pudo ser? entre ellos.





	Time Slip

Lo de Soojung y Jongin nunca fue una relación recíproca.

1\. People will promise to never leave you. They will. It's okay to be sad when they do.

"Tú no sabes qué es temblar de miedo, temblar porque te aterra perder a alguien que jamás te correspondió". (Se lo dijo con la voz cortada a su hermana por teléfono. La plática había salido después de darle vueltas por varios minutos, pudo hablar del tema después de que su hermano dejó escapar un gruñido de desesperación ante la insistencia, sabía que él no tenía por qué guardarse su pesar).

Ella nunca había escuchado algo así de su hermano, él siempre se guardaba sus sentimientos y todo lo que pasaba en su vida amorosa. No le había conocido a alguien antes de Soojung. Nunca vio a su hermano matarse tanto por alguien que, como siempre supo, no le iba a corresponder.

2\. It is always okay to cry. Always. Find a bathroom, bury your face in your pillow, and let it out. Cry in the shower. Cry in the car. Cry when you need to.

Tomaba bocanadas de aire mientras practicaba para las finales de la región que se llevarían a cabo la siguiente semana. Agarraba el bat con todas sus fuerzas, calculaba con qué velocidad saldría disparada la pelota de la máquina y se inclinaba lentamente para acertar el golpe. No llevaba ningún tipo de protección y, al pensar por unos segundos en su Soojung, comenzó a llorar de poco en poco. Eran lágrimas estúpidas que no tenían por qué salir, dijo en voz baja mientras fallaba tres tiros continuos. Se quitó la gorra que le había regalado su madre en el verano pasado y talló sus ojos con el dorso de la mano, le ardían. Otra pelota salió disparada y le dio cerca del pecho, se tambaleó un poco y trató de atinar el golpe esta vez pero otra ya se acercaba y lo agarró distraído. Tuvo otro golpe en los nudillos que se apretaban con bastante fuerza del bat, se veían casi tan rojos como sus ojos, las piernas le temblaban y más lágrimas se apresuraban a caer, nublándole la vista hasta que pudo batear con todas sus fuerzas, gritando, maldiciendo y acertando de vez en cuando. Lloró mientras se desquitaba con una de sus pasiones.

3\. Boys Girls will flirt with you for a while and then ignore you. Then, they will flirt with you some more. It will be confusing. You have every right to stop putting up with it.

No habló con Soojung por unas semanas. No se rasuraba y una pequeña barba le comenzó a salir al principio, desordenada y lucía horrenda en opinión de su madre. Después pensó que olvidarse de sí mismo no le haría ningún bien y prefirió cambiar un poco de estilo, se arregló diferente el cabello, se quitó la barba, tiró toda su ropa alegre. Se veía mayor.

(Muchas chicas trataron de invitarle un café o hacerle plática mientras él intentaba leer el único libro que jamás terminó desde que su amor llegó a poner de cabeza su rutina).

Hubo una chica. Due breve, Jongin ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre, todo era Soojung, Soojung, Soojung. No había espacio para almacenar más posibles fracasos ni siquiera intentarlo, el joven no quería una relación.

Ella se cansó o tal vez no quería nada más que encuentros casuales, de cualquier forma, su cielo seguía presente en cualquier lugar, en todos los rostros, su voz en todos los silencios.

4\. Pay attention to what people say when they're angry. When you make up and they tell you they didn't mean any of it, know that they did. Also know that they wish they didn't. Forgive them.

Soojung se molestaba por la atención masiva que Jongin le daba. Le reñía por no tener alguien más en quien enfocarse pero él sabía (creía) que se dependían mutuamente casi en la misma magnitud.

Jongin la frecuentaba. Le regalaba cosas cualquier día de la semana, a veces se gastaba toda su paga en ella. Le mostraba cosas que le podrían gustar, ella no quería que gastara en algo que ni usaría, pero él sentía cierto orgullo de saber que el colguije nuevo que tenía en su mochila él se lo había dado, a pesar de que ella lo perdiera una semana después.; se sentía feliz si ella al menos lo usaba.

Soojung era de carácter fuerte y opiniones muy diferentes a las del joven. Discutían a menudo, incluso por las tonterías más grandes.

Ella le habló casi un mes después de la gran ruptua, Jongin solo saludó y cortó la llamada.

5\. Never pretend to be someone you're not. If you don't like tea and classic novels, don't act like you do to impress people. If you don't want to wear leather jackets and combat boots, don't wear them to please someone else.

La base de aquella ¿amistad? ¿relación? era prácticamente la honestidad entre los dos. Las conexiones especiales de sus gustos. La sincronía para reír de ciertas bromas y compartir miradas de algún secreto que nadie más conocía. Era hermoso.

Soojung era maravillosa para ponerlo al borde de la locura. Lo desesperaba y empujaba a enfrentarse a sus mayores miedos. Había impactado en su vida como nadie antes. Lo hacía sentir muchas cosas a la vez. Se sinceraba con ella sobre los aspectos más absurdos que había guardado para él. Ella no era muy abierta y odiaba dar consejo, pero eso no le quitaba que todo lo que decía era lo correcto. Lo doloroso y lo correcto.

6\. People will be mean to you; they will spread lies, call you names, and talk about you behind your back. Eventually you will realize that it is petty and stupid and not worth your time. You'll be right. Move on with your life.

Soojung tuvo muchos pretendientes que sacaban a Jongin de la jugada con solo tronar los dedos. Uno de ellos fue Sehun, la perfección más grata que la chica pudo encontrar y el principal dolor de cabeza de Jongin. Él fue el primero en conocer los sentimientos de Jongin hacia su sol, él fue el primero en apartarlos y decir que el moreno le había propuesto algo bastante asqueroso entre los tres.

Casi cinco meses después, Jongin piensa que le hizo un favor, de cierta forma.

7\. Your friends will not always be there for you. When you really need to talk, they will sometimes not want to hear it. That's okay. Take a deep breath and remember all the times you felt the same way. Exhale.

Jongin sabe que no estuvo para Yifan cuando él lo necesitaba y sabía bien que el otro no estaba en condiciones de aguantarlo después de esa 'prueba de amistad' con la que no pudo. Lo entendió y trató de refugiarse en series policíacas y crucigramas del periódico.

El ¿coraje? ¿resentimiento? se les pasó después de quedar para ver una película en la que el mayor participaba: platicaron la mayor parte de ésta y se despidieron como hermanos, como lo que siempre habían sido. Necesitaba desahogarse

8\. You will wait and wait and wait for your first kiss and your first date and your first relationship. The anticipation will kill you. You will keep trying to find the right person in everyone you meet. Relax. There's no rush. The best things happen unplanned.

Su primera novia fue igual a Soojung, tal vez estaba predestinado a los malos tratos con serias confusiones de si era amor o no.

La besó pensando en que era ella. Se enamoraba de aquel mismo perfume, se hacía a la idea de que era la real pero con sentimientos hacia él.

Coqueteó con muchas, le rompió el corazón a otras (bueno, a los 14 años ni ellas sabían qué era un corazón roto, ni a los 21 podrían decirlo) y, aunque la rubia haya sido su todo, nadie se queda con su verdadero amor, ya que de amor no se vive.

9\. Enjoy being young. Love that everything is spontaneous. As you get older, things become more and more scheduled out. Embrace the fact that you aren't there yet.

Comenzó en las ligas menores de su ciudad desde que tiene memoria. Entrenaba todos los fines de semana, competía con otras regiones durante las vacaciones y en época de clases no pensaba en algo más que no fuera batear una pelota con toda libertad en casa de sus abuelos, ayer no podía ni pararse de la cama de la borrachiza que se había puesto. Hoy, tuvo que apretarse el cinturón para comer lo que antes se le hacía una baratija.

10\. Tell people how you feel. It will be terrifying in some cases and gratifying in others. It will create relationships and ruin them. But speak your mind, even if your voice shakes, because your thoughts may never otherwise be heard.

Se sintió atraído por la hermana menor de su cuñado (¿siete años de diferencia? ¡pero ni se le notan! ¿Has visto el relleno que se pone en los senos? ¡¿Cómo iba yo a saber?!) Le costó un ojo morado en plena cena de navidad.

11\. Sleep. If you go to bed late, sleep in. If you're still tired when you wake up, go back to bed. If you can't stay awake during the day, take a nap. Sleeping is a foolproof way of getting rid of your problems for a little while. Utilize it.

Su primer y único choque fue con Soojung. La quería llevar a la playa por regalo de cumpleaños. Quería ver el amanecer con ella y por fin decirle de sus sentimientos, pero el cansancio de los excesivos trabajos de la universidad le habían agotado horriblemente en los casi dos días que tenía sin dormir.

Ella hablaba sin parar de Sehun, le preguntaba despistada a Jongin que cómo se veían ella en la fiesta "¿que no soy hermosa? Jongin, ¿por qué veía más a Victoria que a mí?". Él sólo se giró y le sonrió, bajó la mirada mientras musitaba un 'tú siempre estás hermosa', el carro se desvió un poco y despertó en una cama de hospital con un esguince en la pierna derecha, Soojung seguía hermosa aun con tantos tubos conectados a su brazo.

12\. Talk to people. Talk to your sister about the guy she likes. Talk to your mom about her childhood. Talk to your dad about his favorite books. Talk to your grandparents about their families. Talk to your friends, talk to your pets, talk to the cute waitress at the restaurant. Learn things from them. Be inspired.

Supo que su hermana de en medio era lesbiana cuando él insistió hasta hartarse de que tenía que salir con su amigo Joonmyeon.

Supo que Soojung siempre lo quiso como amigo gracias a la única plática decente que tuvo con Sehun.

13\. Always bring a sweater. Even if you think it won't be cold.

Jongin decía que los nacidos en el invierno no necesitaban calor, pero su mamá lo seguía abrazando y besando al frente aun en público (y bueno, esa calidez nunca la supo rechazar).

Supo qué era congelarse el día que esperó por tres horas a Soojung. Él no sintió nada ese día, ni tristeza por haberse quedado plantado, ya estaba acostumbrado. Él siempre creyó que ella sí se podía quebrar si soplaba un poco más el helado viento, siempre cargó con un suéter extra para ella después de eso.

14\. Try new things. Eat a new food, try a new kind of juice, switch up the way you dress. You never know what you might end up loving. Life can get boring. Mix it up a bit.

Se fue de intercambio todo un semestre a Alemania, no entendió nada al principio, pero el maldito destino hizo que su compañera de habitación y "traductora personal" -en sus palabras- fuera nada menos que Shixun, la hermana mayor de su queridísimo Sehun.

¿Qué no es hermoso escaparte de la vida, aunque todo siga siendo tan pequeño en este planeta?

15\. Take care of yourself. Wash your hair with that good smelling soap you love. Eat fruits and vegetables. Drink lots of water. Go for long walks in pretty parks.

Jongin adoptó un perro al regresar a Seúl, se reencontró con Soojung. Se besó con ella en un parque, la escena cliché de toda película. La vio con amor, con esa ternura y paciencia que siempre le tuvo, pero no sintió los torbellinos que ella antes le provocaba una sola de sus miradas. Sintió afecto, cariño y un poco de resentimiento por el gesto, pero el amor ya había dejado estragos y era una herida que no quería abrir de nuevo, no tan pronto.

16\. School is important. Try your hardest. If you don't get something, ask for help. Do your homework. Show your teachers that you're willing to work hard, and when it comes time to apply to colleges, you'll be glad you did.

No se graduó con su generación pero tampoco todos lo hicieron. Su vida fueron altos y bajos, pero siguió con ella ¿quién más lo podría hacer entonces?

17\. There will always be someone prettier, smarter, funnier, or more popular than you. The beauty of it is that it isn't a competition.

Comprendió que una persona lo pudo destrozar y arruinarle lo que él conocía como su mundo, pero, como dice esa frase famosa de ésta década, solo vives una vez


End file.
